


Londres en mai [2]

by eiramew



Series: Toute passion abolie [2]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 18:54:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2079336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eiramew/pseuds/eiramew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mai 1917</p>
            </blockquote>





	Londres en mai [2]

**Author's Note:**

> J'espère que cela vous plaît toujours :)
> 
> Voici la traduction originale du poème de Tennyson dans la lettre d'Andrew.  
> -  
> Come, my friends,  
> 'Tis not too late to seek a newer world.  
> Push off, and sitting well in order smite  
> The sounding furrows; for my purpose holds  
> To sail beyond the sunset, and the baths  
> Of all the western stars, until I die.  
> It may be that the gulfs will wash us down:  
> It may be we shall touch the Happy Isles,  
> And see the great Achilles, whom we knew  
> Though much is taken, much abides; and though  
> We are not now that strength which in old days  
> Moved earth and heaven; that which we are, we are;  
> One equal temper of heroic hearts,  
> Made weak by time and fate, but strong in will  
> To strive, to seek, to find, and not to yield.  
> -

_Mercredi 2 mai 1917_

_Sarah_

_Je m'excuse de ne pas t'avoir écris plus tôt, mais je préférais attendre d'être dans une situation stable. J'ai trouvé un emploi dans une grande librairie. La guerre ne semble pas avoir d'influence sur la vente de livres... Ici, les gens semblent ignorer ce qui se passe au front, dans les tranchées et ce que les hommes endurent. Ils achètent des livres pour se distraire, pour ne plus penser à cette maudite guerre. Je travaille avec une vieille dame très gentille. Ses deux fils sont morts au combat, sa fille aînée vit à Manchester et vient également de perdre son mari. Son seul refuge contre la cruauté du monde, me dit-elle, ce sont les livres. Elle me dit que lire est le seul moyen de combattre sa détresse. Lorsque je me suis confié à elle, Elisabeth (Elle refuse que l'on s'adresse à elle par son nom de famille) est partie dans la réserve puis est revenue, un livre de Tennyson à la main. Elle m'a assuré que cela me plairait. Je ne l'ai pas ouvert pour l'instant. Je ne suis pas doué en littérature. Parle-moi un peu de toi, de Downton. Qui est le valet de chambre de Monsieur à présent? Comment vont les autres? Je t'en prie, raconte-moi ce que tu fais. J'ai besoin de m'accrocher à quelque chose, j'ai peur de devenir fou. Écris-moi._

_Tendrement, Andrew._

ೱೱೱ

_Mardi 9 mai 1917_

_Andrew_

_Que puis-je te dire, mis à part que tu me manques terriblement, atrocement même. Ici, les gens ne peuvent pas penser à autre chose qu'à la guerre: les majors et les lieutenants sont là pour nous le rappeler chaque jour. Nous sommes tous à cran. Mrs Crawley régente toute la maison, faisant le la vie de lady G. un enfer. Je l'aide comme je le peux. Elle est très attentionnée envers moi depuis que je lui ai raconté, pour nous deux... Il m'arrive parfois de passer des après-midis entiers à rester dans sa chambre, pour discuter. Contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait penser, j'apprécie particulièrement ces moments d'intimité. Elle m'appelle désormais '' Sarah''. Sinon, Mr Molesley est le nouveau valet de chambre de Monsieur. Il jubile en permanence, ce qui est particulièrement insupportable. Tu ne m'as pas dit si ton travail te plaisait. J'espère que tu lira le recueil que '' Elisabeth'' t'a donné. Je lui donne entièrement raison, à propos des livres. Depuis que tu n'est plus là, je passe mes soirées le nez plongé dans des romans. Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de lire Tennyson. Pourrai-tu, si tu trouves le temps, me recopier les vers qui t'ont le plus marqué? Cela, je l'espère, me rapprochera de toi. Je t'embrasse très fort à travers cette lettre._

_Sarah._

ೱೱೱ

Lorsque Sarah porta le petit-déjeuner à lady Grantham, elle avait l'air plus joyeuse qu'à l'ordinaire.

'' Eh bien O'Brien, que ce passe t'il? Vous avez l'air ravie. ''

La femme de chambre rougit.

'' J'ai reçu une lettre de Mr Lang hier soir...

\- Oh! Comment va t-il?

\- Bien, je crois. Il ne l'a pas explicitement écrit. Il a trouvé un emploi dans une librairie et semble apprécier ce travail... ''

La comtesse sourit.

'' Je dois aller à Londres vendredi prochain. Si vous voulez venir, je peux m'arranger pour que vous soyez ensemble un moment.

\- C'est vrai madame? Vous pourriez réellement?

\- Bien entendu, O'Brien, si cela vous fait plaisir...

\- Rien ne peut me rendre plus heureuse, madame. Je vous remercie infiniment. ''

Cora lui lança l'un des regards dont elle avait le secret. Un mélange de tendresse, d'amitié et de détermination à la fois. Dès que Sarah fut de retour, dans l'office, elle s'empressa d'écrire à Andrew. Il fut ravi de sa venue à Londres et lui promit de prendre son après-midi.

ೱೱೱ

Sarah et Anna traversèrent la hall, portant des paniers de linge. Comme elles peinaient à ouvrir la porte, un jeune major vint à leur rencontre, offrant son aide. Le livre qu'il avait à la main attira le regard d' O'Brien. _Ulysse_ de Lord Alfred Tennyson. Elle posa sur lui un œil curieux.

'' Vous aimez ce livre? ''

La voix éraillée du jeune homme fit sursauter la femme de chambre. Il souriait, légèrement amusé.

'' C'était un cadeau de ma femme. Dans les tranchées, je le lisais tous les soirs, pour me donner du courage. Maintenant, je le connaît presque par cœur. Je crois que c'est en partie grâce à lui si je suis toujours en vie... ''

Sarah le remercia et rejoignit Anna qui l'attendait dans le couloir.

ೱೱೱ

_Mercredi 16 mai 1917_

_Andrew_

_Je suis si impatiente de te voir! Encore deux jours... Cette lettre n'a aucun but précis, mis à part celui de te communiquer mon excitation. Lady G. restera à Londres pour dîner, ce qui fait que nous aurons également notre soirée de libre. Grand Dieu! Qu'est-ce que j'ai hâte! Je t'aime de tout mon cœur, sache-le et ne l'oublie jamais._

_Sarah._

ೱೱೱ

Lady Grantham donna quelques instructions à Branson sur le déroulement de sa journée puis rejoignit O'Brien qui l'attendait sur le trottoir. Cora se mit à sourire.

'' Ma chère Sarah, vous voilà libre. La seule condition est qu'il faut que vous soyez de retour ce soir avant dix heures.''

La femme de chambre parut surprise de se faire donner des consignes que l'on donnerai à une écolière, mais la comtesse lui tapota gentiment le bras.

'' Allons O'Brien, amusez-vous bien, vous le méritez. (Elle désigna de la main la maison devant laquelle elles étaient) Je vais dîner chez lady Rosamund. Vous pouvez revenir quand vous le voulez, si cela ne dépasse pas l'heure que je vous ai donnée. ''

La bouche de Sarah s'illumina d'un sourire.

'' Je vous remercie infiniment, madame. ''

ೱೱೱ

Sarah était assise sur le lit d'Andrew.

'' Je suis désolé Sarah, cette chambre d'hôtel est provisoire, en attendant que je puisse trouver un logement en ville... ''

La femme de chambre se colla contre lui et déposa sur ses lèvres un baiser sonore.

'' Cela n'a aucune importance. L'essentiel est que tu sois là. ''

Il lui sourit et caressa sa joue avec douceur. Sarah le poussa sur le lit avec détermination et entreprit de défaire sa chemise. Lorsqu'Andrew fit remonter ses mains le long des hanches de la femme de chambre, elle frissonna et cambra son dos. En quelques secondes à peine, sa robe se retrouva négligemment jetée au sol, au milieu des affaires éparpillées de Lang. Elle sentait son souffle chaud comme un râle au creux de son cou. Elle l'attirait tout contre, plus près, plus près, enfonçant ses ongles dans sa nuque. Andrew répondait inconsciemment aux appels silencieux qu'elle lançait dans le vague. Quand son corps fut contre celui de la femme de chambre, serré entre ses cuisses, il sentit les digues de son esprit se rompre, emportant tout sur son passage.

ೱೱೱ

Le chemin du retour fut silencieux. Malgré sa curiosité, lady Grantham ne posa aucune question à O'Brien, ne voulant pas la mettre mal-à-l'aise devant Branson. Lorsqu'elles furent arrivées, la comtesse voulut directement se mettre au lit. Sarah la déshabilla et lui monta une tasse de thé. Cora la remercia. La femme de chambre allait quitter la pièce lorsque, sentant sur elle le regard insistant de lady Grantham, elle se tourna vers elle.

'' Avez-vous besoin d'autre chose madame? ''

La comtesse retroussa ses lèvres, découvrant ses dents blanches parfaitement alignées.

'' Je me demandais, avez-vous eu une bonne après-midi? ''

À l'évocation de ce qu'elle avait fait quelques heures plus tôt, O'Brien se mit à rougir très violemment.

'' Oh! S'exclama la comtesse, je ne voulais pas vous contrarier! ''

La femme de chambre ne répondit rien. Cora sourit, légèrement confuse.

'' Ne me racontez pas si vous n'en avez pas envie. Dites-moi seulement si vous avez été heureuse. ''

Le visage de Sarah se fendit d'un sourire timide.

'' J'ai passé l'une des plus belles journée de ma vie. ''

ೱೱೱ

_Dimanche 20 mai 1917_

_Ma très chère Sarah_

_Te revoir a été pour moi une joie indescriptible. Tu me manques déjà, c'est affreux. Pour combattre ma solitude, j'ai commencé à lire le recueil de poèmes. Il s'appelle Ulysse. C'est vraiment formidable. Les mots employés dans les vers sont d'une profondeur poignante. Comme tu me l'a demandé, voici ceux qui, pour l'instant, m'ont le plus marqué et qui ont chamboulé mon esprit._

_-_

_Venez, mes amis_

_Il n'est jamais trop tard pour partir en quête_

_D'un monde nouveau_

_Car j'ai toujours le propos_

_De voguer au-delà du soleil couchant_

_Et si nous avons perdu cette force_

_Qui autrefois remuait la Terre et le Ciel_

_Ce que nous sommes, nous le sommes_

_Des cœurs héroïques et d'une même tempe_

_Affaiblis par le temps et le destin_

_Mais forts par la volonté De chercher, lutter, trouver et de ne riens céder._

_-_

_Sur ces sages paroles de lord Alfred Tennyson, je te laisse méditer avec toute mon affection._

_Andrew._

ೱೱೱ

_Mercredi 23 mai 1917_

_Andrew_

_Je tiens tout d'abord à te remercier pour ton poème. Il semble correspondre à ce que nous traversons tous: la guerre. À ce propos, nous sommes très mal informés à Downton... Les journaux ne nous parviennent qu'un jour sur trois, voire parfois quatre. Comment est-ce à Londres? Avez-vous des nouvelles de France? Thomas nous a décris les affrontements. C'est aussi atroce qu'inhumain. J'espère que nous nous reverrons vite. Tu me manques. Je t'aime._

_Je t'embrasse, Sarah._

_Ps: Il faut absolument que je me procure un exemplaire d'_ Ulysse.

ೱೱೱ

_Samedi 26 mai 1917_

_Sarah chérie_

_Je t'écris pour te dire que j'ai enfin trouvé un logement. Ce n'est pas grand chose, (Au dernier étage d'un immeuble) mais cela me permettra au moins de te recevoir plus décemment si, bien entendu, tu en as envie. Ici, le temps est à l'orage, malgré le soleil. Depuis quelques jours, des avions survolent Londres. Nous avons ordre d'éteindre les lumières à neuf heures du soir. Nous sommes tous très nerveux. Dans les rues, les passants marchent plus vite qu'à l'ordinaire et les magasins ferment plus tôt qu'avant. Certains disent qu'un bombardement est proche. Je te donne cs détails parce que tu m'as demandé de parler de Londres, mais je ne veux pas que tu t'inquiète. Écris-moi s'il-te-plaît._

_Andrew_

ೱೱೱ

_Samedi 28 mai 1917_

_Andrew_

_Je ne sais pas par où commencer. Nous sommes tous débordés: Mrs Crawley a décidé d'installer des lits supplémentaires dans le petit salon! Lady G. n'a rien pu faire car Mrs Crawley avait l'appui de lady Sybil. Je fais de mon mieux pour que Madame ne soit pas exaspérée en permanence. Hier soir, elle pleurait en silence lorsque je suis entrée dans sa chambre. Curieusement, je ne me suis pas sentie embarrassée. J'ai seulement posé ma main sur son épaule et cela l'a fait sourire. Il y a longtemps, cinq ans peut-être, elle m'a réprimandée pour m'être montrée insolente (Je le reconnais, aujourd'hui) et a ajouté qu'il fallait que je surveille mon langage si nous tenions à être amies. Sur le moment, j'ai eu envie de lui crier au visage: '' Mais nous ne seront jamais amies! Jamais! '' Je me rend compte aujourd'hui que notre amitié est tout à fait réelle et parfaitement sincère. Il faudra un jour que je t'avoue la raison pour laquelle nous sommes devenues si proches elle et moi, mais je préférerai te le dire en face... Tu me manques beaucoup. Lady G. m'a donné un jour de congé la semaine prochaine, et j'espère que nous pourrons le passer ensemble. Je t'aime._

_Sarah_

ೱೱೱ

_Lundi 30 mai 1917_

_Sarah_

_Quel bonheur que tu sois en congé! Si samedi prochain te conviens, je pourrai venir te voir, je ne travaille pas. Je suis heureux de voir que la comtesse et toi soyez si proches. Je n'ai vu Mrs Crawley que quatre ou cinq fois, mais elle m'a donné l'impression d'être très autoritaire... Lady Grantham a de la chance d'avoir une amie comme toi. Je t'embrasse et à samedi, si cela, je l'espère de tout mon cœur, est possible._

_Andrew_


End file.
